Since cameras were invented, photographs not only record images, but also enrich human beings' lives. In the past, individuals must developed the films or printed the photographs on the papers to view the photographs. In addition, individuals also put the photographs into the photo frame to view the photos at any moment. Please refer to FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), which respectively are a perspective view and a rear view of a traditional photo frame. In FIG. 1(A), a photograph 13 is disposed at one side of a transparent member 12 of the photo frame body 11, and a rear board 14 with a support 15 then is disposed in the rear side of the photograph 13. Please refer to FIG. 1(B), a plurality of swing fasteners 16, 17, 18 are rotatable and attached to the photo frame body 11, to locate the photograph 13 in the photo frame 10 between the transparent member 12 and rear board 14. Further, the photo frame 10 can be position on a surface or table by adjusting the angle between the support 15 and the rear board 14.
Along with the progress of technology, more and more digital cameras are been development and used. Digital photos are becoming more common and can be shown on the screen, and the digital photo frame integrating the liquid crystal display (LCD) with the digital photos can achieve the functions of displaying and viewing photographs on the LCD. In general, the digital photo frame can replace the displays of digital photos instantaneously according to the setting. However, the front frames of these digital photo frames cannot be replaced and the appearance of the digital photo frames cannot satisfy the modern people. Even the front frame can be replaced, the replaced front frame is useless since the replaced front frame is departed from the body of the digital photo frame.
Therefore, if the digital photo frame with an interchangeable front frame can be invented and the swing fasteners of the front frame can be improved, the user can replace the different front frames of the digital photo frame, and the replaced front frame further can be fabricated with the rear board of the photo frame to form a new photo frame for displaying the photos. Further, because of the design of swing fasteners, the digital photo frame not only can stand on the table, but also can be hung on the wall or any suspended object.